The Hospital Wing
by RomanticlyXTragic
Summary: When Oliver gets injured practicing for a game, his healer and the boy he shares the hospital room with may change his life.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

There was always at least one rather chaotic moment at St. Mungos throughout the day, Hermione observed. As a mediwitch it was her job to rush into the lobby and assist whomever it was that needed her help. Today, it was several men holding up something under the arms. Everyone looked, and smelled, sweaty while one was holding a broomstick. It was obvious that they had been playing Quidditch. In the mid-July weather all of them seemed soaked to the bone and muddy to boot.

"What happened here?" Julia, one of the other mediwitches asked as she and Hermione rushed out and levitated the injured man.

"We were practicing for a big game this weekend and one of the bludgers went ballistic and smacked him in the knee. He went flying off his broom and fell. Luckily, the coach stopped him mid fall and set him on the ground easy."

The witches started moving the injured player towards the back. "We're going to need you to fill out some paper work, whatever you can fill in. We'll let you know how he is in a little bit."

The pristine rooms held two to three occupants depending on the floor, this particular room held only two people at a time. The injured quidditch player was laid onto the bed to an already drawn curtain as he shared a room with a young boy who had a very rare disease.

"His clothes need to come off Hermione, we need to make sure there's no more hurt areas." Their wands sliced at the man's clothes cutting them off without ever touching his skin which was soft and tight under his rippling muscles. "Merlin look at those abs. They should be illegal!" Julia had always been a sucker for a man with a six-pack.

The doctor eventually arrived into the room and looked over the man, he had sandy brown hair and a kind face. But that wasn't what Doctor Tygul was looking at.

"Seems this young man has a mild concussion and a shattered knee cap, we can fix it right up with a few potions but it might still be stiff when he wakes up. He'll need to walk around the corridors for some physical therapy after everything is healed." The mediwitches nodded and wrote down the orders on the chart.

"I'll go let his team know." Hermione wandered out into the lobby not prepared for the tall men rushing at her for news. "Calm down, all of you. Your friend is fine. He has a mild concussion and a shattered knee cap which is all fixable. Right now we're giving him potions to mend his knee but it's still going to be a little stiff when he wakes so he'll be here for a few days. He might miss your game."

The men's faces fell. From everything Ron and Harry had told her, Quidditch was one of the most intense games to play and it wasn't just something you enjoyed doing.

"_Wood always said that you had to be in the game 100% or you weren't in it at all."_ Harry would say recounting his Hogwarts days.

"How are we going to play without our captain?" One of the smaller blonde men asked.

"And our best keeper?" Another added. The list of what the team would have to go without kept growing.

"What is your friend's name?" All eyes were back on Hermione. Suddenly she felt sheepish, the men all stared at her with mouths agape and eyes wide. "I'm afraid I don't know many famous wizards, I can really only say I know a handful."

"You're Hermione Granger!" A taller player from the back suddenly shouted.

"If you're the real Hermione Granger then you were in Gryffindor when you attended Hogwarts."

The bushy hair and buck teeth had gone while she was at school, now her hair was kept up in a low bun. "I was."

"Then you must remember Oliver Wood!"

_Ahh, who else would be such an inspiration to his team?_

"Of course I do." Smiling Hermione looked at the faces of Oliver's teammates. "We have both changed since school and the war, and I'm afraid I don't keep up with sports these days. I will however tell Mr. Wood that you were all very worried about him when he wakes up. Visiting hours are between seven in the morning and eight in the evening."

A chorus of thank you's followed Hermione into the corridor. This was not going to end well for her.

Rounds had been especially easy for Hermione that night; Oliver was still asleep and wasn't expected to wake up until around dawn. The only real problem she had was with the boy Oliver shared a room with. His name was Craig Jones and at nine years old, he was dying.

It was the saddest thing Hermione had ever seen. The disease Craig had was virtually impossible to have and only two other cases in the world had been reported; only one had any type of record and it wasn't pleasant. Several nights Hermione and Julia had snuck away to an abandoned room to have a good cry while they watched the young boy deteriorate.

The disease, called Jelly-Limb disease was true to its name. The patient's bones deteriorated into a jelly like substance which would eventually exit through the pores and other available orifices. Not a sight you want a nine year old to see coming from his own body, but even more so his parents.

Some nights, they couldn't handle it. Craig was the sweetest boy they had ever met and the mediwitches always took the best of care to him, but this time was different.

Sitting in the nurses station a low buzzing came from Hermione's wand. Oliver had woken up. Grabbing the tray of potions Dr. Tygul had prescribed the brunette made her way to her old colleague's bed.

"Good morning Mr. Wood, how are you feeling?"

The Scot groaned. "I feel like I've been broken."

"A very astute observation." Chuckling at the sarcasm Oliver opened his eyes and looked at Hermione. "I have some potions that I need you to drink. One is for your head to fix the concussion; you don't need many more of those. The green one is to mend your knee which might hurt for a little while. And the yellow potion is to help you sleep through it all so you won't feel much of it."

"What do you mean 'much of it' lass?" Suddenly he was very wary about drinking any of the offered potions.

"Some patients say that the mending bone itches and burns throughout the process of healing with very little pain associated with it. Even if we were to give you a sleepless dream potion you would still feel the effects of the mending, but we try to help you sleep through it none the less."

The silence in the room was cut with Craig's coughing. Hermione lowered her eyes to the floor. "Please drink these Mr. Wood." The woman standing before Oliver in the white dress nodded, suddenly looking distraught. "Hogwarts, right? You were friends with Harry Potter."

"And I still am," In truth she hadn't been able to see Harry or Ron this past week but the trip still met up for dinner as often as they could.

"How's the boy savior doing for himself?" Oliver drank down the concussion potion.

"Very well, he is head of the department of magical law enforcement which Ron is also a part of. The two of them could never get away from the fighting and catching the war criminals."

The second potion was gone. "And what about you? Why didn't you join them?" As he finished the question Oliver drank the sleep potion.

"I'll tell you all about that when you wake up." Hermione promised watching as his eyes fluttered closed. Poking her head around the curtain she managed a smile for Craig and his parents. "Do you need anything?"

"Can I get some juice please Hermione?" The boy's voice had never faltered through his illness. It was something Hermione admired.

"Of course sweetie, I'll be right back with it."

The rest of the night went on for Hermione without disturbance, something she wasn't used to.

**A/N: Yay! Another Hermione/Oliver story has begun! I can't tell you all how excited I am to write this story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When Hermione came in for her shift the next night she was amazed to see that all of the men who brought Oliver to St. Mungos had come to visit him.

"Hello gentlemen," She announced herself walking in with Oliver's chart. "Mr. Wood it seems as though your concussion potion has worked and there is no lasting effects on your brain, you will need another two or three dosages of the mending potion however; which will be given to you tonight."

"Excuse me," Mrs. Jones was standing at the dividing curtain. "Sorry to interrupt but Craig heard some of you talking and he would like to know if you're from Puddlemere United."

The other players grinned wildly. "Yes, we are."

"My son is a huge fan, would you mind coming to visit him?" That was all it took for all of the players to walk over to the little boy. Hermione's eyes brimmed with tears as she realized this was a day Craig would never forget, nor his parents.

"Are you alright?" Oliver's voice had been so low she almost hadn't heard it. "What's wrong?" Wiping furiously at her eyes Hermione managed a sad smile. "He's not going to live long, is he?"

Oliver remained quiet after the question had been asked not needing to hear the answer to know it.

"As I was saying, Mr. Wood I will give you the potions tonight and in the morning you should be ready for some walking around and stretching your knee."

Hermione went to walk out of the room before Oliver stopped her. "Will you tell me how you ended up as a healer tonight as well?"

She had thought he hadn't heard that promise, but she knew Oliver Wood was more stubborn than she was. Nodding Hermione clicked the door shut and went on her rounds.

Oliver had asked for the curtain to be drawn so he could join in on the impromptu party with his room buddy. The way Hermione acted, he was likely to not live until the morning, but the kid seemed like nothing was wrong.

"Sometimes it's cool," He said lifting up his arm which looked just like Harry's arm his second year after Lockhart removed the bones. "I can bend my arm in half." The players all acted grossed out and covered their faces adding gagging noises into the mix.

Hermione had already returned once and given Oliver his mending potion. Jacob, one of the team chasers wandered back over to his captain's bed side. "I wouldn't mind taking her for a ride around the pitch if you get me."

Men were men, Oliver was hardly surprised. Hermione was a very good looking woman, they had all noticed it. "You should have seen her in school; you probably wouldn't be saying that." He knew that he had only seen Hermione in the first couple of years in Hogwarts, but the bushy hair sticking out over the top of a book had always given her away.

A few hours later the boys were kicked out of the room and Craig's parents went to the cafeteria to get some dinner. Oliver had promised to keep an eye on the kid.

"Hermione's great. I heard she was a war hero, but she doesn't seem like the fighting kind to me." Craig tried to wiggle the fingers on his right hand to no avail. "She eats dinner with me sometimes too, which is nice because she has funny stories to tell."

Oliver chuckled at the fighting comment, as far as he knew: Hermione had punched Malfoy in the mouth and constantly pulled her wand on people. She was as much a fighter as the Whomping Willow.

"She's also very pretty, I told her so the first time I saw her. It made her blush and she said I was gonna do well with the ladies when I got out of here." It was Oliver's turn to be sad and he was glad Hermione wasn't in the room. He didn't need any more crying. "I can't tell you how brilliant it is to have Puddlemere United's keeper in the same room as me!"

"I'm glad to share the room with you kid, I can tell we're going to have a fun time. My mates already like you." Craig's smile couldn't get any wider. Until Hermione walked in the door of course.

"Hey Hermione, Wood says that the guys on his team like me!"

The girls eyes brightened with every word. "That's amazing Craig, do you think they'll come back and visit you tomorrow?" The prospect alone made the boy elated and when his parents entered the room it was all he went on about. "How's your knee feeling?"

"Like hellfire and flea infestation central, thanks." Hermione laughed lightly. "It feels like I can move it a bit better now though, you think I'll be able to walk in the morning?"

"Let's try standing first, walking can come after. But yes, I think in the next two days you'll be walking and might possibly be out of here." Oliver smiled at the girl.

"Tell me how you got into healing."

It was late and her rounds were done for the next few hours, so Hermione pulled over a chair and said good night to Craig as his parents pulled the curtain. "After the war ended, I wanted to lay low for a while. Get everything sorted out and not have my emotions ravaged by every newspaper and magazine that was lucky enough to see me on the street prodding for an interview. I can only imagine what it was like for Harry." The long brown hair was in a braid tonight and swept over her right shoulder, Hermione was now playing with the end of it. "After the buzz of everything died down a little bit Harry and Ron were immediately allowed into the auror department as well as run the place. The boys were a little more than ecstatic at the idea of the three of us fighting crime or whatever their notion was, but it's not what I wanted. I had always been the brains of the operation during the war, always playing a minor role and never taking the spotlight and that's what I wanted to do with my career."

Oliver stopped the girl with a sharp laugh. "You were never a minor role Hermione, everyone knew your name. There were children named after you for what you did."

"Either way, I didn't want to keep chasing after everyone who had been a death eater at one point or another. So I went to healing classes and eventually ended up here. I tried my best to help those who were hurt in the war and now I'm helping anyone who is sick or hurt to the best of my ability."

"So you became a healer because you couldn't save everyone that was killed?"

Hermione's brown eyes had seen much more than Oliver could ever comprehend, just like how Harry and Ron were still chasing after murderers and evil wizards as they had always done, Hermione was still fighting her own demons and trying to make up for those they had lost. Without thinking about it Oliver reached out and grasped the small hand in his own.

"You were never in this alone."

Suddenly she looked frail, Oliver told himself it was a trick of the light because the look was gone when Hermione stood and left for her rounds saying a hushed good night.

**A/N: Second chapter done! I don't know about you but I like where this whole relationship thing is starting….**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Julia had helped Oliver stand the next afternoon and he had even managed to take a couple steps within the room, but his knee wasn't healed enough to walk long distances.

His teammates had come to visit with a parcel the size of a show box.

"We need you to sign this for us Wood. It's a gift for the kid." Marco had sounded so excited in the lowest voice he could muster so as to not ruin the surprise.

Opening the box Oliver saw a Puddlemere jersey with JONES written on the back in gold letters. Everyone on the team had signed it for Craig. Again, Oliver was happy Hermione wasn't in the room to see this.

After signing it and closing the box back up Marco walked over to the curtain and knocked on the wall. Mr. Jones pushed the curtain back a bit. "Hi, we have a gift for Craig. Can we give it to him?"

The man looked tired and pained. "He's not doing so great this morning, do you think you'll mind seeing him like this? He's really fond of you all."

The chorus of men agreeing they wouldn't mind cheering up the kid was physically heartwarming to Mr. Jones.

"Craig," Jacob walked forward after seeing the kid with a bright smile. "We, the Puddlemere United team, would like to honor you with a gift and a promise."

Glen, the seeker stepped forward holding the box. When Craig opened it his green eyes went wide. "This jersey comes with a promise, that when you're well enough you have seats to come see us play at any game you'd like and you get to sit in the best seats in the house."

Craig threw the jersey over his hospital robes grinning like never before. Of course, that was when Hermione walked in the room.

"Look Hermione, it's like I'm part of the team!"

Brown eyes swam with unshed tears or admiration for the boy and for the players who made his dream come true. "You've always been a superstar to me." She said sweetly. "But, I have to be a healer for a moment." The players jokingly booed at her. "Oliver, want to see if you can take a few more steps?" The boos turned to cheers.

With the help of some of the players, Oliver was able to stand and walk from his bed to Craig's to give him a high five and rustle his hair before walking back to the bed.

"How'd that feel?" Hermione asked prodding the offending knee with her wand.

"Still a bit tight but it didn't hurt so much."

Hermione nodded. "Good. Unfortunately visiting hours are ending soon guys so I would say your goodnights now." With a wave she left the room.

The night was calm and quiet again. Hermione and Julia were sitting at the nurse station drinking a cup of tea when their wands started vibrating furiously against the table.

"Craig." Julia had not even finished saying the boys name as the pair ran for his room, throwing open the door and running the check on him.

"He was talking one moment and the next his head just fell forward. We haven't been able to wake him!" Craig's mother cried hysterically from her husband's arms. Doctor Long ran into the room and started waving his wand over the boy.

"I'm sorry." He said sighing and grabbing on the bed side. "There's nothing we can do for him now."

Craig's parents fell to their knees in the agony of losing their son. Julia grabbed Hermione's hand and guided her to the nearest chair.

Oliver had been watching the entire time, tears streaming down his face as he looked at the boy still wearing his jersey.

After all of the commotion Oliver had been given a sleepless dream potion and woke up a full eight hours later and well into the afternoon.

A healer he had never seen before walked in holding his chart. "Hello Mr. Wood my name is Samantha."

"Hello, where is Hermione?"

The new healer looked troubled. "She was sent home sir; the death of a patient is a very traumatic thing for those who attempt to help save them but even more so when they get attached as much as Hermione did with the Jones family." Oliver nodded and went on with his therapy walking around the room and making it back to his bed with only a minor throbbing in his knee.

He was released the very next day and was able to go watch the team practice at the pitch. He still wasn't back to full player mode and he could tell the rest of the team was bothered by Craig's passing.

"The funeral is tomorrow, coach figured it was a good idea that we all went." Jacob said from Oliver's left. "The kid was cool, I'm sad we won't see him cheering for us at a game."

Hermione dressed in a simple black dress with black flats and a grey clutch purse which only ever held her wand, but today he was crammed full with tissues. She was going to need them.

Craig had been a patient at the hospital for a few months and over that period Hermione had gotten to know and like him more every day. It was important that she be at his funeral. She was surprised, however, when she walked into the building and saw the entire Puddlemere United team paying their respects to the Jones family.

"We wanted to put the jersey up for everyone to see how truly amazing the players of your team are." Mrs. Jones said to the coach. "They all really helped Craig out the last few days. I'm sorry to say that your keeper getting injured was the best thing that ever happened to my son."

Coach Hunt laughed sadly with Mrs. Jones. "I'm glad my team could do their part, I know it was all out of the good in their hearts and I know that your son had a real impact on all of them."

"Hermione," The Scottish accent had started to become part of her daily ritual. "How are you doing?"

The tears streamed down her face. "I tried so hard to help him and his family and to make everything comfortable for him. And in the end I failed."

Oliver wrapped his arms around the petite girl. "Hermione Granger has never failed at anything, ever. That boy loved you and only ever talked about you. So don't say that you failed him, because you didn't." It was all Oliver could do to keep Hermione from falling to her knees for the rest of the service.

**A/N: This was probably the saddest chapter of any fanfic I've ever had to write. I'm so sorry everyone **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

A week after the funeral Oliver returned to St. Mungo's for his follow-up visit.

"Hello Mr. Wood, ready to be checked out?" Julia ushered him through the corridor. "Everything looks good walking, let's check everything out." Waving her wand Julia smiled and nodded. "Alright well it looks like your knee mended pretty well. It doesn't hurt at all?"

"It's still a little tight after I've been standing for a long while but other than that it feels good." Julia nodded and waved her wand again. "Where's Hermione?"

The mediwitch sighed, "She left. Couldn't handle it after Craig's death and she was offered a job that wasn't as stressful."

"Where would that be?"

Julia sighed. "We're actually not allowed to tell you where she went." Oliver nodded as Julia smiled sadly. "Everything looks fine for now but if there are any problems come back and let us know."

It was the end of July and Oliver hadn't been back to practice yet.

"Coach can I talk to you for a minute?" The older man nodded as Oliver stepped into the office. "The healer said that my knee is feeling better. But, I'm feeling a little apprehensive about playing again."

An injury was something that always made players feel odd about coming back and playing the way they had before. The coach had been prepared for this when Oliver had gotten hurt. The boy played quidditch almost all his life, and when he went pro he only ever started games never once sitting on the bench. Five years playing professional quidditch was hell on the body and it was only a matter of time before he couldn't do it anymore.

"This is your call Oliver I can't stop you from leaving the team. But I know that your team is going to miss you and you need to be the one to tell them." The coach stood and clapped Oliver on the shoulder, he had always been like a father to the young boy and he would be sad to see him leave. "You know you're always welcome to games, free of charge." The men laughed together and said their good byes.

Hermione shut the last of her boxes, her flat was empty save for a couple dishes and a single sheet on the couch. She had to be out of her apartment by tomorrow and the new tenant would move in the following week. It had been a sudden change for her, but it had to be done. After Craig passed away Hermione just couldn't handle the other tragedies in a hospital. Her new job was going to be much easier.

Oliver's flat was full of boxes. He was starting his new job the following day which was exciting but terrifying at the same time. He had never done anything other than quidditch for his entire life and his new line of work was very, very different.

Barely being able to sleep that night, Oliver tossed and turned in his bed only actually sleeping about three hours in total. When his wand finally went off an hour after dawn Oliver simply rolled out of bed fully awake. Shrinking all of the boxes and placing them into a backpack Oliver stepped out of his flat and apparated into Hogsmeade village.

"Hello Mr. Wood, it's good to see you again." Headmistress McGonagall smiled at her old student. "Welcome back to Hogwarts, Professor."

The pair smiled and stepped into a carriage. "You'll have your own office, quarters, and a small common area. You are in charge of all flying lessons and refereeing the quidditch games."

"I think I can handle all of that." Oliver nodded checking his watch, maybe if he got settled in early enough he would be able to take a fly around the pitch. "Don't I also take care of all the quidditch supplies? Inventory them and such?"

The Headmistress agreed walking into the castle. "You'll obviously only be teaching first years so there's only two classes you have which gives you enough time to keep the quidditch teams in order and practices sorted out."

"I can handle all of that." Oliver was confident he could do all of this with no problem.

"Your quarters are on the first floor behind the painting of the mermaid. I trust you know where that is?"

Nodding, the two went their separate ways. The mermaid flipped her tail when Oliver arrived asking delicately for a password. The common area had a small couch and overstuffed chair, a coffee table set in between them and the fireplace. A bookcase sat against the wall closest to the entrance and coat hooks lining the adjacent wall as well.

With a flick of his wand the boxes unpacked and enlarged themselves, the contents flying around the room and into his bedroom. Clothes folding themselves into the dressers and the closet, books flying to the shelves, shoes into the closet, and outside clothes hung on the hooks.

In five minutes all of Oliver's stuff had been put in their place, Oliver's prized broom was leaning against the wall. He grabbed the broom and strode out of his common area noticing that the door next to the mermaid painting must lead to his office, he would check it out later.

Several professors stopped him on the way to the grounds congratulating him on his new position.

"It's amazing, you replaced Madame Hooch when she retired and we also have a new healer when Madame Pomfrey left as well." Professor Flitwick quipped excitedly.

"Who's the new mediwitch?"

Professor Flitwick smiled up at Oliver. "You know her. It'll be a nice surprise." And with that, the small man wandered away.

The air felt soothing against Oliver's face as he rushed through the quidditch pitch. Sandy brown hair was pushed back from his forehead and blue eyes directed to the trees as he soared over the lake.

Looking over the water Oliver spotted a small brown haired woman sitting on the rocks, her pant legs rolled up and feet resting in the water. Her hair was falling down her back in waves and a very looking tome was in her hand.

_Must be reading up for her classes._ The woman didn't look too familiar but Oliver was sure that she wasn't the new mediwitch, why would a healer be reading such a large book?

After a few more moments of flying around Oliver landed in the quidditch pitch wanting to do a quick inventory of the broom cupboard which would be simple.

Quidditch was all Oliver had ever wanted to do, after he had played professionally he knew that the only other way to keep doing what he loved was to teach it or coach it.

**A/N: Sorry this is kind of a filler chapter, the next few will be better!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next morning Oliver wandered into the Hospital Wing bleary eyed, he could barely open his eyes and wasn't sure how he had even managed his way to see the new mediwitch, but he needed a headache potion badly.

"Hello?" He croaked, hoping she was awake. It was a little past dawn and she might not be out of bed yet. "Hello?"

"Mr. Wood, are you quite alright?" Oliver shook his head no. "Sit down. What's wrong?"

"Migraine." The witch ran to her potions closet and came back with a baby blue liquid filled phial.

"Here, drink this." Oliver did as he was told and immediately the pain subsided. Opening his eyes he looked straight into the brown ones of Hermione Granger. "Hello Oliver."

He was shocked, never in a million years had he thought that Hermione would have ended up back at Hogwarts mending quidditch injuries and rogue curses first years threw around. "Hermione, what are you doing here?"

"When Madame Pomfrey retired Minerva contacted me and asked if I wanted to take the position. It was perfect timing." The smile on Hermione's small mouth was obviously sad and by change of pace she had meant somewhere where people aren't going to die. At least, not now that Harry Potter wasn't in school. "I do have to ask that you try not to make your students or players perform tricks they're not prepared for. I don't want to have my beds filled up with children falling off their brooms because you think they should learn how to flip in mid-air or something the like."

The laugh caught Hermione off guard. "You don't have to worry about that, lass. I'm not going to put the kids in danger."

Nodding, the pair went their separate ways. Hermione went back to organizing the potions cabinet and Oliver to finally check out his office. To be honest, he was surprised that he had gotten an office; it seemed something more suited for any professor other than broomstick flying. Shrugging he threw open the door and started rifling through everything Madame Hooch had left.

Hermione was sufficiently satisfied with how everything turned out in the Hospital Wing thus far. Madame Pomfrey had left quite a lot of potions for her to sift through and many had to be replenished.

"I'll have to ask the potions master for a batch or two," She mused aloud picking up the three remaining vials of sleepless dream potion.

She had been surprised at how unorganized Madame Pomfrey had been, the woman seemed to always know where the potion she needed was located, but Hermione couldn't make heads or tails of her methods. So far she had found skele-gro, sleepless dream, and a potion for managing pain all in the desk drawers and had also found potions scattered in the cupboard as well as in the bed side tables.

There didn't seem to be an actual organization for the former Medi-witch and simply knowledge of where she set everything down after use. However, that was not how Hermione Granger did things. Everyone had always made fun of how organized Hermione was, especially in school. The way her trunk was situated, her clothes in the dresser, even her books had a certain way they were put. But that was just how Hermione did things, it was who she was and it had saved her friends' lives on more than one occasion.

Going back to taking all of the potions out of the cupboard and in alphabetic order in plastic bins, Hermione continued to make notes of what she would need to ask the potions master to brew for her.

Oliver's office was a little less cluttered seeing as there wasn't much that a flying instructor needed to keep record of. There were eight folders on the desk, two for each House, one for first year flying classes and the other for the quidditch team.

Each quidditch folder had a roster for the prior year accompanied by injury reports, score records, and practice times.

Really there wasn't much else Oliver had to deal with. Seemed like he would have plenty of time to fly around and do some much needed thinking he had put off.

After looking through the rosters Oliver made notes of who the captains of each team were and who he thought would be returning to each team.

He also created a bracket on the chalk board attached to his wall as well as the bracket he thought would occur.

Finally satisfied with the amount of work he had done, Oliver grabbed his broomstick and wandered through the hall. Hogwarts was rather eerie when it was empty, but it was also comforting. Like he could walk around and not bump into people or constantly be asked questions, he was quiet and he enjoyed it.

After the years of publicity and interviews Oliver was very happy with his new found solace, he didn't feel the need to walk with a purpose anymore to try and get away from the reporters and instead enjoyed his walk through the corridors.

The air outside was crisp and the wind coursed through Oliver's hair as he made his way towards the pitch. It was perfect flying weather. The wind wasn't too strong and the air wasn't too cold, it was wonderful.

Professor McGonagall was taking a stroll through the corridors when she noticed her former student also walking through the same corridors with a grin on his face.

Funny that Oliver Wood and Hermione Granger had similar ways of sorting with their thoughts.

The woman smiled as she watched silently as both of the newest staff walked out of the castle and onto the grounds.

**A/N: Hello everyone! I know it's been awhile but college has gotten the best of me. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Classes had been in session for about two weeks when Oliver sent his first student to the hospital wing. He knew that Hermione would not be pleased that a first year had fallen off his broom, and even less pleased when she found out that Oliver had told him to "walk it off."

During his second class, as expected Hermione marched out into the quidditch pitch.

"OLIVER WOOD YOU GET DOWN HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT!"

All Eyes were on the Scot as he rolled his eyes and descended to where Hermione was standing.

"HOW DARE YOU TELL AN INJURED STUDENT TO 'WALK IT OFF' HE BROKE HIS ARM!"

"Hermione quite down you're going to scare the other students." He had never seen her this angry, not even at Ron. "It was a reflex I had from practice with Puddlemere and I regretted saying it as soon as the words left my lips."

It seemed as though Hermione's hair got bigger the angrier she became, which was not unlike her Hogwarts days. But recently Oliver had noticed that the brunette was straightening her hair and tying it back in a long ponytail. He liked it.

"Try not to send any more students to me. At least for this week."

The mediwitch stormed off as Oliver mounted his broom and flew to where his students were patiently waiting.

"Sorry 'bout that lot, although it seems as if we've only got a few minutes left of class anyway. I'll let you get to lunch a few moments early." Cheerful looks surrounded him as the first years ran towards the broom closet anxious to eat the food awaiting them in the Great Hall.

"I think she likes you." The small voice scared Oliver a bit, but realizing it was one of his students who stayed behind he calmed.

"What do you mean?"

The girl was small, even for an eleven year old and looked shy after Oliver questioned her. "Madame Granger, I think she's taken a fancy to you." At six feet tall it was difficult to make out what the girl was saying and Oliver crouched to her level. "It's as if she's known you for a long time and is only starting to notice herself."

"You certainly are an observant one, aren't you? Have you ever thought about a job in the Ministry?" The blatant compliment made the young girl blush and rush off to eat with the rest of the students.

It had been a busy day in the hospital wing and Hermione could feel her patience running out.

"Another student who ate a nosebleed nougat, I'm seriously going to have to talk to George about that." Muttering to herself Hermione barely noticed the footsteps that echoed into the vast room. "I mean really do they know that I'm the one getting all these students now? Maybe I should just ask for a shipment of the counterpart so I can stop it when the student arrives and just send them off to class…"

"Hermione."

The shrill scream bounced off the walls into the corridor, she had been off guard. It was the first time she'd been entirely vulnerable since the war ended.

"Blimey woman you'll shatter and eardrum screaming like that." Oliver stood there coolly holding a plate. "I noticed you weren't at lunch so I brought you some food, hope you don't mind."

Fruit, half a ham sandwich, and a goblet of juice. It was exactly what she wanted. "How did you-"

"I noticed that's what you always eat at lunch, not that I'm paying particular attention but your routine intrigued me." The blush that crept up into Oliver's cheeks could rival that of a Weasley's.

"Don't pay particular attention do you?" Grinning mischievously Hermione set the plate down. "But happened to know exactly what I wanted to eat."

There it was, this time Oliver noticed it. It was as if Hermione was trying to figure him out simply by looking into his eyes, she had done it earlier that day after yelling in the quidditch pitch.

"Hogsmeade weekend is coming up soon, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to catch up over a drink. We haven't had much time to talk since term began."

Hermione was shocked, was Oliver asking her on a date? "We didn't have much time to catch up after your accident either."

"I'll meet you here then?"

Getting a nod as a response Oliver smiled and strolled out of the infirmary.

It wasn't as if he wasn't considering marriage, but a date or two wouldn't be so bad, and Hermione seemed like a nice enough girl. _Woman, she's a grown woman! She's matured since school, and grown taller, and grown…well she doesn't look thirteen anymore. _Of course Oliver had known Hermione's changes, every bloke who looked at her noticed!

He was excited for the trip to Hogsmeade, but of course before he did any of that he had incident reports to fill out.

**A/N: Yay another chapter finished! I really hope you guys enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it!**


End file.
